Tea
by Christie Bach
Summary: Enfim, Nagisa tem a sua primeira vez sem interrupções. A niote do chá no quarto de Shizuma lhe proporciona este envento


Aviso : Se sente-se mal com este gênero ou é menor de idade, lhe aconselhАvel que não leia.

Strawberry Panic ! - Tea

Oneshot

Bebericar o chá quente a vista dos olhos verdes faziam Nagisa corar. Sentir-se bem sob os próprios joelhos era a segurança de Shizuma. O vapor subia enquanto o silêncio era mais forte que o desejo.  
Mais dois goles acompanhados de nenhum sorriso, Shizuma é bastante fria com seu olhar baixo.  
A xícara de Nagisa jazia vazia havia dois minutos. Olhar para baixo era a solução, os olhos verdes são frios e cativantes.

- Mais chá ?

- Não. Obrigada, Shizuma-Sama ...

Recusava a levantar os olhos, a cabeça não tinha uma altura descente. Os olhos verdes eram pacificos, porém, arrebatadores.  
Nagisa tinha medo do desejo ou de desejar ?

- Está tudo bem, Nagisa ?

Os olhos castanhos nunca se levantavam, por isso não houve resposta. Um dedo ao queixo, pronto ! Sorriu docimente, Nagisa desmontou.

- Nagisa ...

Abandonou a xícara, agora vazia, sobre a mesa no centro do quarto iluminado por um simpático abajur. Shizuma é provocante.  
Por que o passeio da mão fria no rosto quente era tão bom assim ? O jeito inocente de Nagisa era inspirador.

Roubava-lhe os sussurros :

- ... Nagisa ...

Por que ela desmonta com o desejo e luta contra ?

O pijama kawii denunciava uma menina pura. Shizuma no entanto estava dentro de uma camisola, mas sua mão fria afastava as mexas ruivas do rosto corado e quente com o novo passeio do indicador aos lábios entreabertos.

- ... Nagisa ... Por quê ?

- Shizuma-Sama ...

Shizuma diminuia a distância, quebrando cada centímetro. Por que Nagisa recuava tanto quando ela queria também ?

- ... Shizuma-Sama ... Eu ...

- Shh !

Calou-a com o dedo e um beijo subto. A noite brilha com a lua mingüante, o vento é agradável e o momento é propício. Com o vagar que os olhos castanhos se fecharam ,Shizuma já havia aproveitado o melhor do mel da boca de Nagisa. Deixou estar. As mãos frias e pálidas seguravam-lhe os ombros encolhidos enquanto tinha sua boca explorada. Sem escapátoria, Nagisa.

Agora, fora de seus joelhos, sem chá. Nagisa estava fora do controle. Se soubesse que o convite para o chá no quarto de Shizuma terminaria com seus botões abertos, de certo, ela nunca o aceitaria. Mas ela não negava o sentimento a ela mesma.  
Ela não poderia e nem deveria.

Aqueles mesmos lábios suculentos já haviam tocado muitos outros antes de chegar a vez de Nagisa. Mas esta era a noite e ela o faria. Kaori havia sido a única, mas a página deveria ser virada, não era por essa razão que Nagisa fora jogada na cama.  
Os corpos desejavam um ao outro.

Tornaram-se distantes os rostos, encararam-se. Fora de si, Nagisa era vunerável. E com as pernas afastadas, Shizuma prendia a pureza. Os arrepios eram bons, suaves, excitantes, inocentes. um a um foram sentidos por Nagisa.

Sem nenhum plano, o primeiro a ser feito, era desabotoar aqueles botões que escondiam o corpo perfeito a ser tocado. Despir.  
Agora Nagisa não lutava. Embora o rosto vermelho denunciasse corado, ela realmente não tinha uma ação.

O segredo era se concentrar no presente, no momento, em Nagisa, e não no passado, nas dores, em Kaori. Aquela primeira tentativa havia fracassado por conta desses fatores. Dessa vez tudo deveria ser diferente.

Caricias, nenhuma palavra trocada até o momento. As alças de Shizuma desciam ao meio dos ombros com todos os movimentos.  
Ombros agora tão despidos quanto o tronco de Nagisa. Pequeno corpo lindo. Não havia nenhum beijo senão a contemplação do mar. O caminho que o indicador de Shizuma tomava era indeciso. Alcançava os seios e voltava ao umbigo. Aqueles arrepios eram deliciosos.

E ela gostava de provocar. Ora lhe oferecia os lábios aos beijos, ora acariciava-lhe o membro. Entrelaçava as pernas, enroscava, mas nunca satisfazendo.

O crepúsculo da manhã fora pintado no horizonte. Os primeiros raios solares subiam pela parede através da grande janela.  
O quarto de Shizuma foi levemente iluminado pelos feixes.

Havia algumas peças de roupas espalhadas pelo chão, outros poucos movimentos debaixo do lençol branco. A cabeça de Nagisa encontrava-se confortávelmente aprofundada e presa ao peito de Shizuma, que, afagava-a com as mãos os cabelos ruivos. Os olhos de ambas encontravam-se fechados de modo satisfatório e sereno.

A noite do chá realmente havia feito de Nagisa, agora, uma mulher.

Nota : Nenhuma das personagens aqui apresentadas me pertence. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
